


Falling Forward

by sottovocexo



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Luke gets ready to tell Julie how he feels, but she has other concerns about their relationship weighing on her mind.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wants to confess his feelings to Julie, so the guys encourage him to write a song and tell her at their gig that night.

While Julie was at school, the guys hung out in the studio. When Reggie picked up a guitar and started strumming, Alex snapped at him.

“Someone could hear you!” he said.

“No one’s home,” Reggie reminded him, sticking his tongue out. “I can play if I want to.”

“Well, _Julie_ doesn’t want you to, and we need to respect her space.” Alex scoffed. “Luke, back me up.”

Luke was sprawled across the chair, one of Julie’s poems in hand. He loved her songs like he was falling in love with music all over again. A smile on his face, lost in her lyrics, Luke hadn’t even heard Alex.

“Some help?” Alex said, walking over and shaking Luke by the shoulders.

“Sorry, man, I didn’t hear you,” Luke said, sitting up.

“We know,” Reggie said, making a face.

“What’s on your mind?” Alex asked.

Luke held the poem out. “Julie’s lyrics are on another level. When I write with her, it’s the best feeling in the world. And this one...it’s so good. About a guy. I’m worried...it’s about Nick.”

Reggie and Alex exchanged a look, then burst out laughing. “Dude, that’s about you,” Reggie said. “I’d bet my...well…I guess I don’t have anything to bet. But I’d bet it all!”

Alex slung an arm around Luke. “Why don’t you tell Julie how you feel?”

“I...can’t.” Luke put the poem down. “I’m good with songs, not words.”

“Then write her a song!” Reggie said. “At our gig tonight, you can surprise her with it. Then you can say, ‘Nick, _who_?!’”

Alex laughed. “That’s...actually a decent idea. For once, you should listen to Reggie. You’ve got a few hours until Julie’s back.”

"I've never written a love song before," Luke said.

Alex picked up a notebook, smiling. "But I'll bet you've never felt like this before either."

Luke nodded, working himself up the more he thought about it. He jumped to his feet. “Yeah… Yeah, you’re right. Tonight’s the night. I’m going to tell Julie I like her at the show.”

Alex tossed him the notebook and pencil. “Get started, Casanova.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tries to hide his song from Julie before the show.

When Julie arrived at the studio, she shut the doors behind her and shouted, “Hey, guys!” 

Luke was the only one there. He was at the piano, pencil in his mouth, concentrated on the keys.

“What are you up to?” she asked, laughing a little at the serious look on his face.

Luke jumped up, dropping the pencil and holding his notebook behind him, hoping she didn’t see what he was working on.

“Uh...nothing! Just something new,” Luke said as Julie, even more curious, walked up to the piano bench, excitement on her face. “But...you can’t see it yet. It needs way too much work.”

“Sure, it does. Luke, you’re the best writer.” Teasing him, she reached behind him, trying to take the notebook from him. He held it high above her head, but she jumped for it. 

“Boundaries!” he yelled as she rolled her eyes. She nearly got her hands on it. “Julie, no, seriously!” he said, darting out from behind the piano and running over to the drums. She followed him. “I’ll show you when I’m ready, promise.”

Hands on her hips, Julie stopped, smiling. “Fine… I trust you.”

Luke broke into a smile. “Okay. Thank you.” He hid the notebook, then walked back up to Julie, hands behind his back. “So...you ready for the show tonight?”

Julie looked down. “Actually, no… It’s at Bayside High. They’re the snootiest school in the area. I know some people from there and...I’m worried what they’ll say.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay!” Luke said, sliding his hands down Julie’s arms. “You know we’ll be there with you.” He searched her eyes. “I’ll be there with you.”

Julie looked up at him, beaming. “You’re right. I’ll be okay. As long as I’m with you.” Then, she frowned, thinking how that wouldn’t be for long. And after they were gone, she wouldn’t be okay. And that scared her. “I’m...going to grab some dinner before the show. See you there.”

She left without saying anything more. Even though he was slightly confused, Luke got back to work immediately. He was almost ready with his song tonight. It was the most important he’d ever perform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie starts singing "Finally Free," but she can't get through the song at their show.

On stage, before the crowd could see the guys, Julie centered herself. She tugged at her new outfit, a white camisole with lace fringe that belonged to her mom. But she didn’t feel right. She’d tried to be someone else that night, someone who could be accepted at Bayside. Like she could be her mom instead if she wanted. But it wasn’t working.

Only Julie could see Luke, Reggie, and Alex. But she didn’t look their way, even as Luke looked on worriedly. Julie was too focused on the girls in the crowd, snickering and whispering amongst themselves. Looking right at her. Like they could see through the person she tried to be that night. Like they could see right through her relationship with Luke. Like none of it was real.

Luke cleared his throat, getting Julie’s attention. “You ready?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

She only nodded and took in a deep breath.

When the lights came on, the music started with Reggie and Alex. Then, Julie’s voice rose high above the crowd as she started singing “Finally Free,” but she faltered, her voice cracking.

_Hearts on fire…_   
_We’re no liars..._

The song was about flying high and feeling free, but she didn’t feel that way, not with the girls staring at her and laughing. But as soon Luke started playing, appearing on stage, the girls’ attention turned to him instead of Julie. Then, one of them blew a kiss at Luke, who winked back. Maybe all this time, she was a liar. Lying to herself about what she could achieve. In her career and in her relationship. She tried to keep singing.

_No more faking…_   
_So we push all our fears away…._   
_Don't know if I'll make it 'cause I'm falling under..._

Her voice cracked. She stopped singing mid-sentence and ran off stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke chases after Julie to make sure she's all right. He finally gets the chance to tell her how he feels.

When Julie stopped singing, the guys vanished, at least as far as anyone else could see. Reggie and Alex exchanged a nervous look.

“Julie!” Luke yelled, slinging his guitar over his shoulder.

Alex nodded at Luke. “Go get her,” he said.

Luke ran off stage, hoping he could catch up to Julie before it was too late. She was backstage, hunched over, hands covering her face and her tears.

“Julie,” he said softly, laying a hand on her back. She turned into him, her tears on his shoulder. He closed his hold around her. “What’s the matter? You sounded great out there.”

She peeled herself away. “I can’t do this.” She wrapped her arms around herself, uncomfortable in her mom’s top, like a phony. “Look at me. This isn’t who I am. I’m an impostor. I’m not good enough. Not really.”

Luke looked down, seeing her discomfort, and untied the flannel at his waist. He draped it over her shoulders.

“Hey, hey,” he cooed, rubbing her arms. She pulled his flannel tighter around herself. “There is no one better at this than you.”

“I’m off my game…that’s all,” Julie said, not wanting to share the real reason she was feeling so insecure. “Those girls in the crowd… They make me feel like an impostor.”

“You have more talent than all of them combined!” Luke said. “You have to know that.”

She hated when he looked at her like that because of how it made her feel. His beautiful eyes on hers, like he only had eyes for her. But she didn’t know that. She didn’t know a lot. She didn’t know how long she would have with him. The guys would cross over and leave her by herself, and she didn’t know if she would be okay. As long as she was alone, she didn’t know if she would be able to play.

“No, I don’t,” Julie said, taking a step back.

“Julie,” Luke started, exasperated. “What is this really about?”

She touched her nose to her shoulder, taking in the scent of his flannel. It was as close to real as she could get with him. Even though they were ghosts, she swore she could smell cologne, a whiff of fall leaves and the forest after a rainstorm. But it could have been in her head. Like everything else she pictured between them.

Her arms straight at her sides, Julie looked him in the eyes. “Luke, I don’t know...how long we have together. And I can’t keep going out there night after night, playing one more gig but never knowing for sure. All this time we’ve spent pouring our hearts out into our songs, all this time we’ve spent you and me together... I feel like none of it’s real. Because as soon as you fulfill what you came back to do, as soon as your unfinished business is over, you’ll leave me.”

Luke stepped forward, holding his hand out for her. After some hesitation, she laid her hand in his.

“Julie...I’m so sorry,” he said. She braced herself for the worst. “I should have told you sooner.”

She sighed.

Then, Luke swung his guitar in front of him and started strumming.

_I’m used to falling… Falling down_

_Falling hard_

_Falling before I get the chance to fly_

_But now I’m falling in a new direction_

_Falling for a girl with the voice of the sky_

_And we’re not flying yet, but I’m falling_

_Falling forward_

_For the first time ever_

_I’m falling head first into something right…_

Luke stopped playing. “That’s as far as I got. Because this song is still unfolding. Our story...isn’t finished yet.”

“Luke...what does that mean?” she asked, inching closer.

“I’m never going to cross over,” Luke said adamantly, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “As long as I have another day to spend with you, I’m always going to have unfinished business.”

He leaned in and kissed her.

When they broke apart, her smile was as wide as a constellation. Luke started stepping forward and playing again on his guitar, mouthing the words to “Finally Free.” Julie started singing along.

_I got a spark in me_

_Hands up if you can finally see_

_And you’re a part of me_

As Luke walked forward, he forced her backward out into the spotlight, onto the stage. She raised her hands high, microphone in hand, and belted out the words she felt in the deepest part of her heart as Luke circled her.

_Hands up if you can finally see_

_Now ‘til eternity…_

To the crowd, their dance was all part of the show. But they knew that the eternity they’d written about in their lyrics was playing out right there in front of everyone. Julie felt her soul sigh, knowing they would keep playing together forever.

_Turn it up loud_

_'Cause now we know what we're worth_

_We know we can make it, we're not falling under_

_Close my eyes, and feel my chest beating like thunder_

_I wanna fly_

Luke stepped up to Julie, his lips inches from hers, and whispered in her ear. “We’re falling forward,” he said. "We're gonna make it." And it made her want to fly.


End file.
